<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Tonight! by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627203">Not Tonight!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Percival Graves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balcony Sex, Bondage, Bottom Credence Barebone, Clothed Sex, Cree calls Percy Mr. Graves in bed, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Happy Credence Barebone, Hotel Sex, Irish Original Percival Graves, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Percival Graves in a suit, Percy can't say no to Cree, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Teasing, Top Original Percival Graves, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, accent kink, and Mr. Graves likes it very much, for the entire freakin hotel actually, he tries but he just can't, is that a thing?, who cares I'll make it a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Credence Barebone is very proud of his sexy, handsome business marketing expert Percival Graves. He loves going to super-important events like this fancy company conference with him, seeing his sexy boyfriend wearing a sexy sharp suit and giving presentations in his sexy Irish accent. What he doesn't love, however, is when Percy tries to insist that being at a conference, means they can't have a little fun...but luckily, Credence is very good at wearing him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Percival Graves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and where to find them</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Tonight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/gifts">iPumperdiddle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my girl iPumperdiddle wrote me an absolutely deliciously smutty fic and naturally the only way to say thank-you is by gifting her this filth. ;)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time Credence looks at Percy, his knees go weak. He’s always loved to see Percy dressed up, but something about the sharp, neat lines of Percy’s new black suit is really doing it for him. Perhaps it can, at least partly, be attributed to the fact that they left for the airport in a hurry this morning and Percy didn’t have time to shave. The sight of that fine layer of stubble just over Percy’s stiff white collar and perfectly knotted red tie is…<em>doing things </em> to Credence.</p><p>They got in early this morning and Credence napped while Percy went to a breakfast meeting followed by a productivity workshop. The hotel room is absolutely luxurious, with a gorgeous jacuzzi bathtub a few short steps away from the biggest, softest king-size bed Credence has ever seen, and a balcony that overlooks the absolutely beautiful indoor pool courtyard.</p><p>It’s a nice room. Credence can’t wait to absolutely <em> wreck </em> it. Especially that lovely bed. But Percy has been very clear that business comes first on this trip, and Credence completely understands…after all, this <em> is </em> an important conference for Percy’s company, and he needs to be in top form all weekend. He’s the head of marketing and communications, and this weekend is crucial. If Percy impresses Albus, the CEO, well, who knows what will happen?</p><p>Now Credence is sitting in the audience, in the section with the other wives and partners of the top brass of MACUSA Inc., while Percy and the rest of the marketing team give a presentation on media saturation. He’s <em> been </em> sitting here for what feels like forever. He sneaks a surreptitious look at his watch. 12:47. The schedule calls for a break for lunch—excuse him, <em> luncheon</em>—at 1:00. It’s only 13 minutes but God, he wishes he could speed up time. Percy hasn’t touched him <em> once </em> since they got here.</p><p>(Granted, he’s been in the hotel room that whole time, but. Still. He got up at 4:30 this morning to come with Percy, he thinks that ought to entitle him to at least a <em> little </em> attention.)</p><p>Really though he doesn’t mind. Percy is stern and firm and in his element. He owns the stage, owns the podium, <em> completely </em> owns the audience. Credence has no idea what Percy is talking about—he’s a biology major, not so much a “media saturation” kind of guy—but he loves hearing Percy talk nonetheless. It melts him like a snowman in a desert to hear that rich Irish accent speak with such authority…and combine that with the crisp, flawless lines of his suit, accenting his slim waist and broad shoulders, and. Well. Percy could just say the word and Credence would drop to his knees without hesitation, right here in the middle of the conference room.</p><p>Credence shivers at the thought. Blowing Percy in front of his whole team and, hell, the whole company? It would certainly be a power move if nothing else, wouldn’t it…but no. Bad idea. Instead he politely claps along with all the other “work wives” when the presentation is over, waits for Percy to be done thanking and congratulating his team afterwards, and very politely and quietly allows himself to be escorted to the cute little restaurant-bar-lounge room where the VIPs will eat lunch.</p><p>“Percy,” he whispers as they sit down, “we need to talk. It’s important.”</p><p>“What is it, baby?” Percy slides an arm around his shoulders once they’ve settled in their booth, and Credence just about melts at the contact; it feels so <em> good </em> to have Percy’s attention on him. “Are you tired? If you need to go back to the room you can; I appreciate you coming to the presentation but you don’t have to stick around. Most of the guests won’t.”</p><p>Credence knows that by <em> guests, </em> Percy means him and all the other VIP spouses. “No, I’m all right, it’s just…” He leans in and whispers deep into Percy’s ear, so that only Percy and absolutely <em> no one else </em> can hear him, “I can’t wait until tonight when I have you wet and naked in that bathtub upstairs, I’m so ready for your cock you have <em> no idea.” </em></p><p>He pulls back just in time to see the look of mingled shock and arousal on Percy’s face. He has to bite back a smile, he <em> loves </em> knowing the effect he has on his boyfriend. “Credence, love,” Percy stammers after a moment, his fac flushed red behind that tantalizing layer of stubble, “I, ah. I don’t think—that’s a good idea. Not tonight. We talked about this, we’re not on vacation, this is a <em> very </em> important conference, I just don’t think—I need to stay focused.”</p><p>“And I think,” Credence purrs quietly in his ear, “you’ll focus better if you let me help you…blow off a little steam…tonight.”</p><p>Percy drops his face in his hand with a very quiet but very <em> needy </em> groan. “Baby, you’re killing me here,” he mutters, and then abruptly fixes his face into a neutral smile as another couple slides into the booth with them, the snooty director of something-or-other and his prissy wife Mrs. Something-or-other. Credence doesn’t know their names and doesn’t care. He plays footsie with Percy under the table as they eat their stupid fancy lunch, little bites of nothing with names like <em> salmon en phyllo </em> and <em> cucumber melon canapes </em> and <em> asparagus ham rouladen. </em> </p><p>By the end of the meal Credence is frustrated, still very hungry (and <em> thirsty), </em> and more determined than ever to make Percy crack. He’s going to get laid tonight one way or another…wait, no, that sounds bad. He’s going to get laid tonight, he mentally amends as they go on to the next boring business function, because he needs it and, whether he’ll admit it or not, so does Percy. Credence knows his boyfriend. He knows when Percy is stressed, and he knows nothing makes Percy feel better when he’s stressed than good sex.</p><p>And after all…he’s here for the same reason as the rest of the snooty VIP wives: to take care of his man. Now if he could only get said man to accept it…</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>At 6:00 that night, after multiple long, boring presentations on who even knows what, Credence lets Percy drag him upstairs to get changed. Percy touches up his hair, adds a vest under his jacket, and swaps out the red tie for a black silk one that makes him impossibly more handsome. He then waits patiently for Credence to put on the nicest outfit he brought with him and—because Credence knows it’ll drive Percy up the wall—carefully smudge on some subtle brown eyeliner.</p><p>When Percy sees what he’s doing, he groans dramatically. “Are you <em> trying </em> to torture me?”</p><p>Credence shrugs and sprays on his favorite scent, <em> Atlantic </em> from Bath &amp; Body Works. (All right, fine, so it’s not as high-class as the Armani cologne that Percy wears but shut up, he’s a college student, he works with what he’s got.) He tousles his hair with some pomade, and Percy moans audibly as he walks over and hugs him from behind.</p><p>“I’m not changing my mind,” Percy says gently. “I know you’re trying to rile me up, baby. But I need you to take it easy on me, all right? I told you, I need to focus. And I promise, Sunday night I’ll make it up to you…in fact, you know what? I’ll take you to Sterling’s for dinner, would you like that? And I’ll have you any way you like, all over the house when we get home…”</p><p>Sterling’s Bistro is Credence’s favorite restaurant in Michigan, but even the promise of Sander’s famous bumpy cake can’t replace the things he badly wants to do to Percy tonight. So Credence just pats on some pink-tinted lip balm, then deliberately pouts at Percy. Percy’s eyes go right to his mouth and Credence knows he’s on the right track. Very slowly and deliberately he slips just the tip of his tongue out and traces it along his lips. Percy visibly swallows. </p><p>Credence moves in close, gently drapes his arms around Percy’s neck. He leans in, rests his forehead against Percy’s, and breathes in like he’s about to speak twice before he finally whispers, breath delicately ghosting Percy’s lips, “I can’t wait that long.” And then, while Percy is still standing there struck dumb, he steps back and saunters away, knowing that Percy is watching him go.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is a protracted, boring affair. A cocktail reception in the hotel ball room, followed by a four-course dinner at the restaurant across the way. “I know you’re mad at me,” Percy whispers in his ear as they walk across the covered bridge to the restaurant, “but I’ve got a surprise after that I think you’re going to like.”</p><p><em> We’ll see about that, </em> Credence thinks as they take their seats. If it doesn’t involve both his pants and Percy’s on the floor, he’s not going to appreciate it one bit.</p><p>Credence does perk up a little when dinner is served, if only because this time they give him some real food. Shrimp cocktail, caprese skewers, and hot potato puffs, followed by a delicious strawberry-and-feta-cheese salad, and for dinner itself a choice of chicken or breaded pork cutlets, accompanied by buttered noodles and whipped potatoes and an impressive selection of vegetables. </p><p>For dessert they are served the richest chocolate chiffon cake Credence has ever seen, and it gives him an idea. He waits until the rest of the table is engaged in conversation to nudge Percy with his foot, as if by accident, and pretends not to feel Percy watching him as he takes his first bite of cake. <em> “Ohhh,” </em> he moans, perhaps a little louder than he usually would. “It’s <em> soooo </em> good.” He lets a bit of the chocolate smudge across his lower lip, just so he can lick it off with a dreamy, content little sigh. “This place just has the best food.”</p><p>“Sure does,” Percy agrees, his voice slightly strained. Credence chances a look then and sees that his face is red again, his eyes dark. He gives Percy a sweet smile and licks whipped cream off his fork. Percy swallows. His hand curls into a fist, just for the briefest moment, on top of the tablecloth.</p><p>Credence looks at him through his lashes. Innocent. Tender. He lets his eyes widen as he scoops up a bit of the cake on his fork and lifts it to Percy’s lips. Percy meets his eyes, his challenge, head-on. He parts his lips, lets his tongue slip out just enough to cup the bottom of the fork before he closes his mouth around the offered bite of cake. “It’s so sweet, Mr. Graves,” Credence murmurs as he withdraws the fork. He flicks his tongue over it, where Percy’s mouth just was, and adds coyly, “Just like you.”</p><p>Electricity crackles between them. Surely Percy feels it too. Credence refuses to break their eye contact, and he can see the emotions playing out in Percy’s eyes. Frustration, desire, confusion, love. He wants to be alone as badly as Credence does; Credence is sure of it. For a moment Percy’s eyes slide out of focus as they drop to Credence’s mouth, and Credence knows Percy wants him <em> bad. </em></p><p>But then his eyes snap back into focus, he turns away, and Credence watches with mingled awe and sadness as he calmly strikes up a conversation with one of the other businessmen about, well, business.</p><p>
  <em> Okay, that’s it. Time to play hardball. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“All right, start talking,” Percy says as they settle into the promised surprise, a horse-drawn carriage that will loop them around the property before taking them back to the hotel.</p><p>“About what?” Credence says coolly as he spreads the blanket out across his lap and deliberately puts some space between him and Percy.</p><p>“I know you’re upset, baby.” Credence doesn’t say anything, and Percy sighs as he realizes what’s going on.“Oh, sweetheart…come here.” He slides over and loops an arm around Credence’s shoulders, drawing him in for a gentle hug. “Credence, my love, I <em> do </em> want you here, you know. It means everything to me that you’re spending your weekend off like this, I just—I feel bad that I can’t give you my full attention. Which makes me feel like a selfish bastard because I love having you with me even if I know you’re not having a good time.”</p><p>Credence knows an opportunity when he sees it. His head is already resting on Percy’s shoulder; it’s short work to turn his face into Percy’s neck and press the very lightest of kisses to the underside of his jaw. He hears the sharp intake of breath and knows Percy is feeling it; knows he wants this too. “It <em> is </em> a shame,” he breathes, “that you’re so set on denying us both what we want tonight…I’d love to show you what I’m wearing underneath this suit…” He lets his breath caress Percy’s neck, feels him shiver. “I know you’re stressed, with all those mean old CEOs and CFOs breathing down your neck,” he whispers. “I’d <em> love </em> for you to work out some of that stress on me…I’d let you do <em> anything </em> tonight.”</p><p>He lets his hand rest lightly on Percy’s knee, then slides his hand up his thigh. The fabric of Percy’s suit feels soft and luxurious under his hand; he can feel the play of muscles as Percy’s leg tenses in response to his touch. “You could pin me to the bed,” he murmurs, his lips barely centimeters from Percy’s skin. “You could fuck me so hard I cry, and I’d just…let you. You could push me to my knees and I’d swallow your cock, God…I’m just <em> starving </em> for it, I’d love to have you in my mouth, down my throat, you could choke me with it, I’d let you…”</p><p>Percy actually whimpers. “Please,” he says in a tiny, strangled voice, the arm around Credence’s shoulder tightening almost painfully.</p><p>Credence pretends not to know if he means <em> please, you’re killing me here </em> or <em> please, keep going. </em> “You could tie me up,” he offers, knowing this is something Percy loves, but often hesitates to ask for it. “Or you could hold me down and have your way with me. I’d pretend to struggle a little, but we’d both know I don’t want you to stop…maybe I wouldn’t struggle at all, maybe I’d <em> beg you </em> for it…please, Mr. Graves,” and here he lets his voice rise in pitch a little, lets himself whine, “please fuck me, please put that wonderful thick cock in me, I need it so bad, need <em> you, </em> I feel so empty without you inside me, <em> please </em> fill me up.”</p><p>Percy is squirming now, Credence can feel it. “Fuck, baby,” he murmurs, his voice low and husky.</p><p>Credence knows he’s winning. Percy’s hand is in his hair now, stroking and tugging, and it feels so good he wants nothing more than to give in to the kiss he knows Percy wants to give him. He feels Percy’s hand tug his hair, pull his head up out of his hiding-place in Percy’s neck. Percy’s eyes are nearly black, pupils blown, face visibly flushed even in the dark. He <em> wants it. </em></p><p>Credence lets his hand drift a little higher and fights down the urge to smile as he feels Percy’s cock under his hand, a damp patch on the front of his sexy black pants. “Mmm,” he sighs dreamily, and lets his eyelids droop, lets his lips part just the slightest bit. He’s not quite as lust-drunk as he’s projecting, but he <em> is </em> turned on and he knows it’ll drive Percy wild to think that he’s about to lose control. He sighs, lets his breath caress Percy’s lips…</p><p>And then he twists out of Percy’s grasp before Percy can kiss him. “But you don’t want that,” he says in a calm, easy tone, and casually smooths down his hair in the back as he settles into his own side of the carriage. “And of course I’ll respect your wishes.”</p><p>Percy makes a sputtering noise and Credence forces himself to keep a neutral face. Leaving Percy wanting always, <em> always </em> works.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Back in the hotel Percy makes to kiss him twice, but Credence dodges it and coyly says he’s tired and just wants to lay down. He waits for Percy to go to the bathroom to hastily shed his dress pants, blouse, and brocade jacket and slip into the slinky black satin robe he brought along. Percy will love it, he thinks, looking in the mirror and seeing the way his matching black silk briefs cling to his hips just right.</p><p>A bottle of champagne sits in a bucket of fresh ice on the table, and Credence smiles at the hotel staff’s timing. He pours a glass and leaves it for Percy, then takes his own glass out on the balcony and leaves the door open, just as the bathroom door opens. He poses like he’s in a catalogue, one ankle tucked behind the other, delicately sipping his champagne as he looks pensively out over the courtyard. It’s late, so there’s only a few quiet stragglers down in the pool and the lights are all dim…perfectly romantic.</p><p>“Little feckin’ tease.”</p><p><em> Oh, there it is. </em> Credence turns his head and flashes big, innocent eyes at Percy. “What are you talking about?” he asks sweetly. “I can take a hint. I’ll accept your <em> no, </em> I’m just out here having a drink since you’re…busy.”</p><p>Percy narrows his eyes. “You’re playin’ with fire, lad,” he warns quietly, and Credence can barely suppress a shiver. Percy’s accent gets thicker when he’s <em> really </em> turned on. “You’re going to be the actual death of me, I swear it.”</p><p>God, he hopes so. “Really? What do you mean, Mr. Graves?”</p><p>“Oh, I think you bleedin’ well know.” Percy stops in the doorway, just barely within arm’s reach. “I think you’re trying to tease the life out of me. And I think it might just be working.”</p><p>He’s still in his sexy black suit, and as Credence watches, he slowly unbuttons the jacket and, without even looking, somehow manages to toss it right onto the back of the chair. God, that’s hot. Percy undoes the buttons of his vest next, one at a time, as Credence watches and tries to maintain his look of confused innocence…which he fails to do when, instead of taking off the vest, Percy leaves it on unbuttoned and unknots his tie, which he then pulls from his starched collar with a perfect little <em> swoosh. </em></p><p>Credence licks his lips and lets Percy see him do it, his eyes locked on those sexy hands pulling that tie out of its place.</p><p>And apparently, that’s the straw that breaks the camel’s back.</p><p>The champagne glass falls from his hand and lands on one of the chairs as Percy drags him into a forceful, messy kiss that sucks the air clean from his lungs and turns every limb to jelly. Credence yelps as he is manhandled to the ground, right outside on the balcony. “Wait,” he gasps. “Wait, there are—oh God—there are people out th—<em>aaah! </em> ” A helpless groan spills from his lips as a bearded jaw scrapes down his neck before Percy’s mouth is on him, hot and wonderfully wet, sucking messy bruises into his tender skin. “Oh <em> God!” </em></p><p>Percy holds him down with both hands and slots a knee between his thighs, providing just enough delicious friction to make Credence’s eyes roll up. “You beautiful, sexy, naughty boy,” Percy whispers before biting his earlobe, and Credence mewls helplessly as Percy sits up and opens his robe, skimming both hands down his body until they rest on his waist. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m gonna take you apart, you just wait.”</p><p>“What happened to—ooh—to needing to focus?” Credence pants as Percy’s skilled fingers tease his already-hard nipples.</p><p>“Oh, me beautiful lad, you threw that clean out the damn window.” He leans down and scrapes down Credence’s chest with his scratchy beard, leaving bruising kisses in his wake. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, darlin’—and you’re gonna scream for this whole bleeding hotel to hear,” Percy moans into his skin. “If you can walk tomorrow I’ll be ashamed of meself.”</p><p>Credence whimpers and thrusts his trembling hips up to meet Percy’s leg between his thighs. He reaches up and grabs at Percy’s vest, trying to pull him in for a kiss. “God, you’ve been driving me crazy all day, you looked so good and I wanted to touch you more than anything—please,” he whimpers. “Please Mr. Graves, make me cum, I’m so hot for you I can’t stand it—” </p><p>“Ooh, how’s that, you dirty, naughty little thing?” In one smooth motion Percy grabs both his hands and pins them down over his head with one hand, while using the other to bind Credence’s hands with his tie. </p><p>Credence <em> yelps. </em> “Oh God!” He’s so hard he can’t breathe. Percy in a suit is one thing, but Percy talking dirty to him with that heavy accent, <em> tying him up </em> with that luxurious silk tie? It feels so good around his wrists, like a kiss. Percy never ties him too tight; this is no exception. But he’s bound Credence in just such a way that the smooth fabric moves over his sensitive pulse point every time he moves and it is making him <em> crazy. </em></p><p>“You like me in a suit, lad, is that it? Like it so much you couldn’t help yourself, hmm? Want me to get you off out here where the whole hotel can hear you shoutin’ my name?” Percy slowly, tortuously drags Credence’s thin silky briefs down his thighs, teasing him with the soft fabric. “Very nice. Bet these felt good rubbing against that sensitive cock of yours…mmm, look at you baby, you’re already dripping for me. Ooh, I like that…” He swirls his palm around the slick head and makes Credence whimper. “Want me to make you cum, darlin’? Want me to tease your pretty cock until you cum so hard you scream?”</p><p>He suddenly yanks the briefs off the rest of the way and Credence keens high in the back of his throat as Percy sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth and begins to swallow him down, moaning with each suck as if he’s the one getting blown. Credence whines as Percy’s warm fingers stroke his belly before he grips both of Credence’s hips in his big, strong hands and holds him down while sucking his cock with great enthusiasm.</p><p>Credence’s eyes roll back in his head as Percy slurps and moans around his cock, the vibrations driving him absolutely wild. More than that, though, it sounds like Percy is greatly enjoying himself as well, and knowing that sucking him off is getting Percy hot only fuels Credence’s pleasure, and feeling Percy’s beard against his thighs is…oh God. Oh <em> God— </em></p><p>“Mr. Graves,” he sobs, “Mr. Graves I’m—I’m—” And he shakes all over as he cums, uncontrollable cries pouring from his throat as Percy swallows his seed like he’ll die if he misses a drop.</p><p>Percy draws back with a messy <em> pop </em> and licks his lips, and Credence is mesmerized as Percy crawls back up his body, looking at him as if he’s the most beautiful thing to ever exist. “You beautiful, sexy thing,” he breathes as he tenderly cups his palm around Credence’s cheek. Credence lets out another weak mewl, pleasure fluttering in his belly even as his cock lies limp and spent on his thigh. “The way you look at me’s enough to drive a man wild,” Percy murmurs, and then opens his mouth and devours Credence’s soul.</p><p>The kiss isn’t just intense. It’s all-consuming, pure fire, tongue and teeth and messy, wet, raw passion. Credence can’t stop trembling, can’t control the frantic little whimpers coming from his throat. Percy groans, deep and rumbling, and sucks Credence’s tongue into his mouth like he’s trying to swallow it whole. Credence’s whole body is on fire and he is desperate, craving, he needs Percy inside him <em> now. </em></p><p>Percy pulls back only to whisper in his ear, “How are we feeling, so? Feeling good? Did you like cumming down my throat, sweetheart?”</p><p>Credence whimpers and squirms under Percy’s touch, those big hands stroking down his body and making him feel deliciously vulnerable. “Yes, Mr. Graves,” he manages.</p><p>“Do you want me to make you cum again, baby?” Percy sits up and kneels between his legs, fingertips tracing ticklish patterns on his belly. “Want me to finger you open and then fuck you good? Hm?”</p><p>“Please,” Credence moans.</p><p>Percy reaches into his pants pocket and withdraws a bottle of lube. “Mmm. Want me to put my fingers in your sweet little hole and rub your prostate until you can’t see straight?” He slicks up just the tips of his fingers and strokes down the inside of Credence’s thighs. “Mmm, look at you. You’re such a good lad, sweetheart. So good for me. You’re going to let me fuck you, aren’t you? Going to let me put me cock in you and pound until you can’t help but cum all over yourself?”</p><p>Credence squirms as Percy teases his perineum, before circling his hole with a single, slick fingertip. “Oh! Mr. Graves, please, it’s so good,” he moans, letting his head fall back as Percy slowly sinks in a finger up to the first knuckle, circling slowly and playing with Credence’s sensitive rim.</p><p>“Oh look at you, me good lad, takin’ me so well,” Percy coos as he begins to pump his finger in and out. “Your little hole is so hungry Credence, just suckin’ my finger in like your body’s starvin’ for me. Wonder how good you’ll be for me when I fuck you?”</p><p>Credence gasps as one finger becomes two. “M-Mr. Graves p-please I—I need you,” he all but sobs.</p><p>Percy moans deeply as he watches Credence writhe. “Beautiful boy,” he sighs, and Credence whines softly at the praise. “What do you want, baby?” Percy prompts him. “You want me to make you feel good? Want me to just…” He slides in a third finger and Credence’s back arches helplessly as Percy’s fingers massage his prostate. “I could make you cum ten times like this, I bet. What do you think, sweetheart? Want me to just finger you until you cum so many times you pass out, until your pretty cock can’t spurt anymore? What do you think, hmm? What do you want?”</p><p>“I want to be y-your g-good boy,” Credence gasps, his entire body practically vibrating as Percy teases him. “I w-want you t-t-to—to—”</p><p>“You <em> are </em> good. You’re me good boy and you know you are, yeah?” Percy withdraws his fingers and leans over Credence for a slow, wet kiss that leaves him aching and winded. “Want me to fuck you now, baby? Put me cock in you and just <em>pound</em> you?”</p><p>“Please, Mr. Graves, please,” Credence gasps. </p><p>He looks at Percy with awe as the man just unzips his pants and pulls himself out of the slit in his underwear, doesn’t even bother taking his clothes off. Percy grins down at Credence like a shark as he pulls a condom out of nowhere and rips it open with his teeth. “Get ready, baby,” he says, gently lifting Credence’s legs up over his shoulders.</p><p>Credence gasps softly as Percy eases his way inside. He can feel Percy’s cock just about <em> throbbing </em> as it slides into his stretched hole, and it amazes him that as desperately hard as Percy is, he’s still achingly gentle. He watches desire and raw need play out across Percy’s face, his heart racing, his own cock twitching. Percy groans deeply as he bottoms out, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. “Christ, lad, yeh’ll ruin me,” he moans, his accent thickening in his lust.</p><p>Credence is shivering all over now, tremors of pleasure rolling through him every time Percy speaks. “I love you,” he chokes out. “You feel so—<em>ungh</em>—so good inside me Mr. Graves, I—<em>ohhh,” </em> he groans, his eyes rolling up as Percy begins to thrust inside him.</p><p>“I love you too, me lovely lad. Oh, look at you…all tied up and spread out for me like a gift. You make me wild, baby, you know that?” Percy thrusts into him brisk and steady and <em> deep, </em>moaning low in his throat with each stroke. “Ohh, Credence,” he groans. “Yeh’ll wreck me, lad. I’m weak for you, beautiful boy, d'you know?”</p><p>Credence feels open and vulnerable as ever, shivers of pleasure crawling over him with every word out of Percy’s mouth. “Fuck me,” he begs. <em> “Harder. </em> I need it, please, I need it…”</p><p>“Oh, you do. Yer greedy little hole is just suckin’ me in, love. Feels like you’re gonna swallow me up.” Percy thrusts into him a little faster. “Mmm, you’re so hot and tight for me, aren’t yeh baby. You’ve been hard for me all day, yeah? Wanted me to hold yeh down just like this and fuck yeh senseless.” He groans, loud and desperate, and picks up the pace. “So good,” he pants as he drills into Credence. His accent is somehow even thicker now, his voice raw as he begs, “Let go, me beautiful boy. Cum. Let it out. I wanna hear yeh <em> scream </em> for me, ye hear? <em> Cum for me—” </em></p><p>Credence can barely breathe, his eyes rolling back into his head as Percy hits his prostate with every thrust. He can feel the silky fabric of Percy’s vest and the thin fabric of his shirt against the sensitive backs of his legs, the delicacy of the sensation at odds with the powerful thrust of Percy’s cock inside him, and something in him just <em> breaks. </em> “Percy,” he wails, unable to keep up their usual dynamic, unable to do anything but break apart in Percy’s arms.</p><p>All he can hear is his own cries, and Percy’s broken, desperate moans, and he can’t see, can’t draw breath, the sensation of Percy’s hands gripping his hips and Percy’s cock hitting him right where it counts so overwhelming it almost hurts. He cums with an actual sob, tears trickling out of his eyes even as he is whisked away by a tornado of pleasure.</p><p>“Oh yes, oh <em> yes,” </em> Percy moans above him and Credence chokes out another weak cry as he feels the shudders wracking his lover’s body, the knowledge that Percy feels what he feels threatening to break him all over again. “Credence, lad, ye absolute miracle,” he groans, and then collapses on all fours, his arms on either side of Credence’s waist as Credence’s legs slip off his shoulders.</p><p>Credence lies splayed out like a rag doll for a moment, dizzy and lost, his entire body quivering with aftershocks. He’s vaguely aware that Percy is untying him, that he is being lifted off the ground… “I c’n walk,” he slurs, his head dropping against Percy’s chest. He feels so good. Relaxed. Sated. Happy.</p><p>“Mmm yes,” Percy says softly. “Yes you could, baby. But you don’t have to. I’m here, and I’ve got you.”</p><p>Credence continues to drift in his own head  as Percy lowers him into the whirlpool tub and turns on the water. He sighs deeply as the tub fills, and then again when Percy crawls in beside him. The tub is easily big enough for two, and Credence hums contentedly as Percy cradles him gently in his arms, now completely naked. “Noooo, keep’r suit on,” he whines softly, and Percy laughs.</p><p>“Maybe next time.” He squeezes Credence gently and then sits him up. “Here, sweetheart. I need to clean you up.”</p><p>Credence finally manages to open his eyes, his brain coming back online as Percy washes his hair and scrubs his back. He’s so gentle with Credence’s scars, as always, and after their bath he takes a moment to apply cocoa butter and aloe gel, which is supposed to make the scars fade. By then Credence is actually aware enough of his surroundings to sit up straight and drink the glass of champagne Percy hands him. “A nightcap. Help you relax a little,” Percy tells him teasingly.</p><p>Credence shoots him a <em> please </em> look as he sips delicately at his champagne. “If that’s what this is for, then you’d better carry around a whole bottle tomorrow. You were so tense today I thought you were going to cry.”</p><p>“Now, Credence,” Percy says with a grin, “at least <em> some </em> of that can be blamed on you teasing my brains out.” He reaches over and gently brushes Credence’s damp hair out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to ignore you—well, no, that’s a lie. I knew I’d ignore you, but I was selfish and I wanted you here. Forgive me?”</p><p>Credence drains his glass and sets it aside. “Always. Now, come here and hold me. I want to sleep in your arms tonight.”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart.” Percy sets aside his own glass and settles down in bed, waiting patiently for Credence to get into position. Credence snuggles up to his strong chest and tucks his head up under Percy’s chin. “Comfortable?” Percy asks, and when Credence nods, he wraps both arms around Credence and squeezes gently as he lays them both back onto the mountain of pillows. “I love you so much, do you know that? I love you more than I can say.”</p><p>“Mmm. I love you too.” Credence is about to fall asleep when he hears the room phone ring. Percy answers, laughs, promises to “keep it down,” and hangs up. “Lemme guess,” Credence says sleepily. “Noise complaint?”</p><p>“Apparently, and I quote, we ‘kept half the hotel awake’ with our little display.”</p><p>Credence giggles into Percy’s neck. “Only half? Guess we’ll have to try harder tomorrow.”</p><p>“That we will, sweetheart.” Percy kisses the top of his head before he reaches over to turn out the light. “That we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>